


Five Truths and a Lie

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Truths and a Lie

"I'm looking into the circumstances of Jacqueline Cromedy's death."

"It's not my business to say whether she should have been out in that part of town at night."

"All I need to know is where she was, why she was there, and who she might have been with."

"I don't think she was alone."

"I know you would have been there with her."

"You're safe."


End file.
